I Will Always Love You
by Daughter Of The Shadows
Summary: Through the darkness and hell, there is always a single warming light...


Dislcaimer: I do not own Beyblade

AN: There is abuse in this story of many kinds, angst and darkness, pain, yet preservation...someone finally learning that they can be loved no matter how terrible a life is and how cold the soul. Because no matter what, in life and death, through the darkness shines a single warming light.

Prologue

"You have another bruise!" a brown haired girl exclaimed upon looking at her friend's side. Said girl looked down where her brown-eyed friend was looking, and sure enough, a dark purple bruise was lain on her pale skin. She let go of her shirt, allowing it to fall over her body, smiling at her friend.

"It's fine, Hil...it doesn't hurt as long as no one touches it." Hilary didn't look convinced, and sighed, looking at her open PE locker sadly. Three years. That's how long it had been happening. Three years ago, today. For three years her closest friend had been coming to school with bruises along her upper legs, arms and her sides, there were even bruises on her throat once. She reached in and pulled out the shirt she wore to school, pulling it over her head, glancing at the white/blond haired girl next to her.

_I've only met her family once...they were nice enough, but...everytime we start to talk about our families...she cringes and looks upset...or pained...is she abused?_ Hilary was broken from her thoughts by her friend placing a fragile hand on her shoulder,

"Hil, it's time to go home...c'mon, ne?" she smiled sweetly, Hilary smiled, yet...the smile seemed forced and painful...and it hurt Hilary to see her friend in such a way.

-------

"I'm home!" the blond called, entering through the large doors to her estate. She frowned, being so used to her dog running up and barking happily, and her mom coming from the kitchen with a warm smile. _Mom..._she flinched hearing heavy steps coming down the stairs. Instantly knowing it was her father, she stood straight and tall, a small smile on her face, and a fake one at that. "Good afternoon, father." she bowed, her waist length hair falling around her shoulders. A grunt was her reply to stand again.

"We have guests, Sophia, go present yourself." he ordered, she bowed again, placing her school bag on the hook where it always was. Slipping from her shoes, she took calm steps into the foyer, smiling at the few men in suits. She bowed to them, and stood tall again with a brilliant smile as her father entered the room.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you all into my father's home. I hope you enjoy your stay and if there is anything I may get you, please, don't hesitate to ask." her voice was silky and smooth, a couple men got a perverted gleam in their eyes at her innocence. Her father's gruff voice spoke,

"You may go, Sophia." she bowed once more to the men and passed back out into the hallway, he stopped her and whispered into her ear. "Don't make us hear you at all, no more speaking and do not be seen unless we call you." his tight grip on her upper arm was realeased, and she full well knew, as she ran up into her room, that she would have another bruise.

-------

Sophia sat with her legs against her chest, listening to the laughing men downstairs. She had changed into her pyjamas long ago, finished her homework and had complied to every request the men had made, even when one felt her up she didn't say anything. So far the day had been good, only one bruise and it was only a warning. She placed her chin on her knees, staring blankly at a picture she held lightly in her hand, it was of her mother, her father and her as a small girl. She nearly started crying when a knock sounded on her bedroom door. She jumped, startled, and called in a light voice;

"C-Come in!" the door clicked open and a boy stepped in. He had a slight scowl on his face, but she felt it wasn't directed to her, more to his life. She looked him over-no she wouldn't call it checking him out. His hair was two differant tones of blue, the front was slate gray, the back a dark navy color, his skin was light in color and two blue triangles accented his handsome features. He had muscles, she could see through his tight black t-shirt, but what most caught her was his crimson eyes. She mentally slapped herself and realized where she had seen him before, he was the grandson of an aquantince of her father's. She stood, not wanting to be rude and held out a frail hand. "Good evening." she smiled calmly, she put her hand down when she realized he wouldn't be taking it.

"Hn." was her reply, she kept her smile and stayed in her place, though she was a bit embarrassed. It was his turn to look her over-yes he would call this checking her out. Her white/blond hair looked like silk in the dim light of her room, falling across her shoulders and chest, her bangs cut so her pretty face wouldn't be hidden. Her skin was pale, and he saw she had nice legs seeing as her pyjamas were a light blue pair of silk shorts and a loose light blue tank top. Her eyes were almost as white as her hair, but the small sheen of brown kept them from so. He smirked slightly, seeing her fidget under her gaze. "You don't talk much." she nodded, and he realized it was habit. Not to speak unless spoken to. "You can talk freely with me." he informed her. She nodded again,

"Why are you in my bedroom, if I may ask." she looked him directly in the eyes, he watched her calmly.

"I was told to come in here, because it was boring down there with all those old men." she nearly giggled, but stopped herself, letting her mind mull over what he said.

"So I have to entertain you, is that it?" he smiled a bit sadisticly.

"You have to do everything you're told?"

"As long as it helps my father with business yes...that's why I listen to what the men downstairs have to say to me...and I have to do everything his employer tells me." she stopped a scream in her throat when she was pushed down to her bed.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked in a calm tone, she lightly shook her head. "Do you know who employs your family?" she nodded,

"Hi-Hiwatari Corp..." he gave her that same smile,

"Guess who's family I belong to."

"Hiwatari?"

"Right...so even if I ask you to do something extremely perverse, you have to do it? Even if it was..." he trailed off, then started again with a wamr breath in her ear. "Lose your innocence to me?" her whole body froze, but forced herself to nod. If he was a Hiwatari she had to do whatever he said, even the possibility of being pregnant. He smirked with a small laugh in her ear, "I might be entertained after all..."

-------

Sophia sat up watching out the window, letting the cool air hits her warmed and naked skin. She glanced down at the sleeping boy, her door clicking open, she didn't bother to cover herself, the blanket covered her bottom half, her hair covering her torso. Her eyes widened, seeing her father step into the doorway with a smile, but it was frightening to her.

"I see you really do think sometimes, Sophia...you slept with him, knowing full well you would no longer be innocent and may become pregnant, for the better of m business...smart girl." she watched her father blankly, then refused to stop the tears that entered her eyes. No, it wasn't because of the aching between her legs, it was because of the ache in her forgotten heart.

"What would mother think of me..." she mumbled, his eyes narrowed in concern and he walked over to her. She cringed and shielded her face, he moved her arms away and held her close to him, her eyes widened in surprise. "F-Father?"

"I'm sorry, Sophia...I'm sorry you have to go through this because of me...I'm sorry you had to lose your mother because of my temper...I still love you very much, Sophia...please don't leave me..." he sobbed silently. She relaxed in his arms, patting his back lightly.

"I'm fine, father...I...I love you too, father..." she mumbled, and in the darkness, she could swear there was a pair of crimson eyes watching her.

-------

-5 weeks later-

Sophia fought the scream that worked it's way to her throat, but could not help the tears that welled in her eyes. The doctor mumbled an apology to her as she hunched over, sobbing loudly, the servant who brought her hugging the girl tightly.

"No!! Nononononono!!! This can't happen!!!" she sobbed, "I'm only thirteen! It could possibly ruin father!!!" she turned to her servant, crying in the old woman's arms. "I don't want to have a baby, Mary...I'm not ready to quit school..." she mumbled between her sobs, the doctor patted her back lightly.

"You could get an abortion, dear..." Sophia looked at the man like he was crazy, then smiled, placing a timid hand on her stomach.

"No...it's...it's still _my_ baby...I'll take care of it...after all...mother didn't get rid of me..."

-------

It was an expected thing when it happened, the stinging in her cheek and her friend's angry tears and scream that was heard throughout the entire hallway of their school.

"HOW CAN YOU BE PREGNANT!?!?!?!?" Hilary screamed, aiming to slap Sophia again, but her hand was caught by their friend, Tyson. The blue haired boy held the thrashing girl back from the blond who didn't look fazed, only hurt.

"Hil, we need to help her...she's just barely thirteen...and we're her closest friends...we need to help her..." Tyson soothed, Sophia gave him a grateful look.

"Thanks, Ty." he nodded with a warm smile,

"No problem, 'Phia...I do what I do because I love ya'..." he told her, again, tears came to her beautiful eyes. But they were happy, because she knew there were still people who loved her dearly.

End of the prologue. please review!

Ja ne!

-Daughter Of The Shadows


End file.
